1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roller blind, particularly window roller blind, for motor vehicles, with a winding shaft, a mounting arrangement for mounting the winding shaft with variable alignment, a blind which can be wound up on the winding shaft, and a respective spring means in the region of each end of the winding shaft, arrangeable relative to the vehicle and engaging in the region of the respective winding shaft end, for automatic alignment of the winding shaft.
2. Prior Art
In motor vehicles, window roller blinds are increasingly built in, in order to protect the vehicle interior from sunlight. These roller blinds are frequently built into the door inner linings or into the rear window region, in the rear storage area. In the pulled-out or darkened state, the blinds of such roller blinds are frequently fastened at two suspension points at the upper end of the pane.
Because of tolerances in manufacture and also in building-in of the roller blind, the roller blind and particularly its winding shaft is frequently not in the exactly correct position for winding up the blind of the roller blind. In particular a deviation of the correct position of the winding shaft within the plane of the pulled-out blind or a plane parallel to this plane is particularly critical, since waves or folds in the pulled-out roller blind arise hereby.
Such waves are disadvantageous since they can impair the life of the blind and thereby also of the whole roller blind and the appearance of the pulled-out blind.
It is therefore known from DE 100 57 762 A1 to provide a compensation device in order to reduce the said wave formation.
FIG. 1 shows schematically such a known compensating device which consists of a fixed bearing 2 arranged about centrally of the winding shaft 1, namely a hinge arranged stationary with respect to the vehicle and also springs 3 arranged at the ends of the winding shaft, and likewise mounted stationary on the motor vehicle. This known compensation device thus permits a pivoting movement of the winding shaft 1 about the axis of the fixed bearing 2 in the direction of the double arrow according to FIG. 1. Because of the pivotability of the winding shaft 1 about the axis of the fixed bearing 2, the winding shaft can perform compensating movements, in order to at least partially reduce waves in the blind.
Since however the winding shaft 1 is not displaceable, at least in the region of the hinge of the fixed bearing 2, waves in the blind due to erroneous assembly or to excessive tolerances cannot be avoided in various configurations.